Just a Kiss?
by EzriaIsmySHIP12
Summary: Ezria fanfic what should have happen right After Ella left Ezra's apartment


**Ezria fanfic what should have happen right After Ella left. **

**Sorry if there are little grammar or spelling which i hope there aren't that much i just wanted to publish it right away. Hope you enjoy :) **

"I love you Aria, I'm not going to take that job." Ezra Fitz informed his girlfriend Aria Montgomery.

Things were tough for them, not like normal boyfriend girlfriend problems, but ten times worse.

"Why? Its an amazing opportunity and i'm just holding you back." Aria sobbed in his arms. They held each other before anyone spoke again, their love was strong and no one and nothing could hold them back.

"Aria please stop, I don't want to take it I want to stay here with you. I don't care what your father thinks of us if I don't take the job. All you need to know is the way I feel about you, I love you Aria too much to leave this all behind" Ezra advised Aria comforting her.

She looked up into his eyes and kissed him her hands on his neck. They were on the couch in Ezra's apartment, after Aria's mother came to talk to the two of them about what their relationship is and what she thought about it, they talked which seemed like hours, till she finally left, leaving Aria to stay and sort the job offer out with Ezra.

"Why don't we go out for dinner? You did say that your dad is out of town" Ezra asked. Aria's face lit up as she wiped the wet makeup off her cheek.

"I would love to, this food you made here sucked" they giggled, Ezra grabbed Aria's face and kissed her lips strong and with love.

"I miss this" Ezra told Aria who was now leaning her head on his shoulder. After telling Aria's parents about their love for each other, trying to find ways for each other was hard when Aria's father had her on house arrest, leaving almost no time for him.

"I'm here now lets enjoy being together and go get something to eat. wait, where are we going to go?" Aria asked. Ezra got up and Aria followed.

"its a surprise" Ezra whispered into Aria's ears, Aria gave him a dirty look, he knew she hated surprises. They got there shoes and jackets and headed out into the beautiful cool April weather.

Ezra opened the door for Aria as she sat in to the passenger seat. He made his way to the drivers side and slid into his seat and started the car. Ezra drove to Philly about an hour away from Rosewood. The car ride was mostly talk about how Ezra's class was how Aria was dealing with her father and the most chatter was about their little hide away, the cabin. Aria decided to call Ella and ask her if Ezra could drive her over to Hanna's for the night after dinner. Ella wasn't sure, and after Aria begged and pleaded Ella agreed. That wasn't the real plan thought but deep down they both knew that Ella was aware of their actual plan.

The restaurant was beautiful dim lighting romantic room. The tables were set up to perfection with a candle in the middle and a rose. They sat at this little table by the window. They could look out it and see a view of the towns lights sparking on the beautiful rainy night.

"Wow Ezra, really? this is perfect" Aria smiled. Ezra held out a chair so she could sit.

"you are perfect" Ezra had grabbed Aria's hand on top of the table.

The rest of the dinner had been perfect they had eaten a amazing meal and even shared a piece of pie for desert. A smile never left their faces. They were happy for once in a long time. No worries about anyone or anything. It was just the two of them, and they felt strong, like nothing could come between them. As they walked out of the doors to the restaurant it started to rain. Ezra grabbed on to Aria's waist and pulled her into the open parking lot. They looked into each others eyes as there lips meet in a perfect fit. The feeling of each others lips moving against one another like a bird flying across the air smooth but loving. Ezra pulled away from her face, there eyes opening slowly after.

"I love you Aria" Ezra whispered, in a near silent into Aria's ear.

"I love you Ezra Fitz. lets go to the cabin so we can get dried". She told him getting into the car.

The ride to the cabin was fast, hitting no traffic and almost no lights. Going down a long dirt road they finally arrived to the small cozy wood cabin off a lake. they got out of the car locking the doors stepping onto the dirty wet road. The rain was poring faster then ever, running to get inside. The found the key under the mat at the side door. Ezra grabbed Aria's waist and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. Aria's arms went to Ezra's neck kissing each other with small, hard kisses. giggling in between each kiss and smiling, they were exhilarated.

"Lets get dried up" Ezra indicated letting Aria down.

They walked into the small bedroom Aria grabbed some white fluffy towels from the closet and gave one to Ezra. Aria's blue soaked dress feel to her ankles leaving her in her bra and underwear. Ezra looked at her and all he could think was "wow she's beautiful."

Ezra took off his wet shirt and pants as Aria grabbed her dress rolling it into the towel leaving herself in her underwear. Ezra scared to look at her but he did. Aria winked at him making Ezra walk closer to her. Grabbing her waist once again, he kissed her.

"You're beautiful Aria" Ezra said in between a kiss.

Aria ended the kiss and walked to the bed and Ezra followed. She grabbed his hand pushing him to the bed. She got on top of him with her legs on each side of his waist and started kissing him.

"no way" Ezra said rolling her over so he was now on top.

Aria giggled bitting on his lower lips which she knew made Ezra crazy. He moaned letting her tongue enter his mouth and him doing the same with his tongue. He then went for her ear. She chucked in a seductive way, which got Ezra over the top.

"Aria are we going to do this? I wont be able to stop if we keep going" Ezra told her.

Aria smiled, this is what she wanted, Ezra to want her more then anything. She wanted him more then anything.

"Please Ezra I want you" She declared once again going for his lips.

Ezra kissed her back with just as much love. They waited for a long time for this moment no planing just when the time was right it would happen. They were in love.

"I love you Aria" Ezra told Aria.

"I love you Ezra" Aria said going back to his lips the rest was history.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

That morning Ezra and Aria cuddled up naked remembering the night before. It was worth the wait, they finally had made love. Not just some one night stands but they shared something that is hard to find in society these days, true love.

"That was the best night of my life" Aria whispered into Ezra's ear.

Ezra kissed her hair holding her closer if that was even possible. They never felt happier in their whole lives.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked his love of his life.

"The happiest girl in this world" Aria responded kissing Ezra on the chest not able to reach his face.

Ezra had taking away Aria's virginity that night. They talked about it before and Aria wanted it to be him. Her first real time with someone she loved so much.

"We should get showered up and go back soon i don't want your mother mad at me after she just got the 411 of our relationship."

Aria got up off the bed and grabbed two towels from the closet throwing one at Ezra. Ezra laughed to remove the towel from his face to return his eyes to Aria once again.

"aren't you coming Mr. Fitz" Aria asked in a seductive way.

Ezra got up and lifted Aria up like a baby and made his way to the bathroom. They were not able to contain their laughter. Ezra finally let Aria down as she turned on the shower. Aria stepped in first, Ezra joining her.

"You're beautiful" Ezra told her holding her under the shower head while the hot water fell onto them hitting every part of their bodies.

"You're not so bad yourself Mister" Aria feeling down his perfectly toned chest.

Ezra leaned down and kissed her on her pink wet lips running his hands up and down her back. They didn't have sex they were just enjoying each other. When they were finally done in the shower they wrapped themselves in towels and went out to find their hopefully dry clothes. They walked out of the small bedroom and went to the little table where they had put their clothes to let them dry. Lucky for them they were somewhat dry. They got together all their things and made their way out of the log cabin making sure nothing was out of place.

The drive back was peaceful and calm. They stopped to get coffee and a little something to eat at the Starbucks on their way back to Rosewood. When they got back to Ezra's apartment Aria went to her car getting a clean pair of cloths that she keeps in her car just in case. They got inside Ezra's apartment. Aria went to the bed taking off her damp dress and putting it in a bag to take home and wash. Ezra now was siting on the bed watching his beautiful girl friend get ready to leave which was the last thing he wanted. taking off her bra to find a clean one in her bag of cloths.

"Would you like to help me?" Aria asked in a seductive way Ezra's eyes opening up with the surprise.

Ezra walked over putting the lop on the bra strap and pushing her hair away to kiss her neck.

"mmm, Ezra I cant I have to go home my mom wont ever let me come back."

"Tease" Ezra replied.

"If I can get out of the house tonight, will you let me sleep in your bed?" Aria asked in a polite manner.

Ezra smiled and nodded leaning down to her lips kissing her. Aria went into the bathroom to do her makeup and got cleaned up before collecting her stuff. Aria kissed Ezra goodbye which lasted around 10 minutes. Aria got in her car and drove home.

When Aria got inside the house her mother was sitting on the couch watching the news. Aria went up stairs throwing her dirty cloths in the hamper. She sat on her bed and reached to her bedside table and grabbed the torn novel and opened it. after a couple of chapters she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey mom whats up?" Aria asked.

Ella sat down at the end of her bed moving a pillow out of the way. Aria sat up closing the book she was reading and pushed her hair back.

"I needed to ask you something. Have you and Ezra you know?" Ella stuttered.

"I don't want to lie to you mom, but I also want to tell you we waited a long time, till the right moment. Last night" Aria told her flat out. She needed to get it out. She didn't want to hide anything from her anymore.

"You guys waited this long? I'm proud of you Aria I love you. I hope you guys used protection" Ella told her getting off the bed.

"MOM don't please" Aria shouted.

Aria couldn't believe that just happened. She told her mother she had sex with her 24 year old boyfriend and ex english teacher. She only hopes she can get out of the house tonight.

**I don't know if i'm going to write another chapter or i'm just going to leave it so please tell me what you think and if you liked it i will write one! **


End file.
